


Teardrop

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [10]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: แดเนียลน้ำตาไหลอยู่ในตอนที่ซองอูเดินเข้าไปหาในห้องเตรียมตัว





	Teardrop

แดเนียลน้ำตาไหลอยู่ในตอนที่ซองอูเดินเข้าไปหาในห้องเตรียมตัว ภาพที่เห็นนั้นทำให้เขาชะงักงัน หยดน้ำใสซึมออกมาจากหัวตาเคลื่อนตัวช้า ๆ ผ่านแก้ม แล้วหล่นลงจากปลายคาง แดเนียลไม่ได้ทำอะไรกับมัน เพียงแค่ก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อย มือทั้งสองข้างวางประสานกันอยู่บนหน้าท้อง ซองอูหันซ้ายขวาหากล่องทิชชู่ เมื่อเจอแล้วก็หยิบมันมาไว้กับตัว ก้าวไปหาคนที่นั่งอยู่ก่อนแล้วแตะไหล่เบา ๆ

“นายโอเคมั้ย”

แดเนียลสั่นศีรษะ และนั่นทำให้ซองอูรู้สึกปวดหนึบแปลก ๆ ในอก เขาอยากถามว่าร้องไห้ทำไม แต่นั่นก็คงเป็นคำถามที่โผงผางไปหน่อย ซองอูจึงเลี่ยงไปกล่าวถึงความเป็นไปได้อีกทางแทน

“เจ็บมือเหรอ”

แดเนียลผงกหัว “เจ็บมือด้วย แล้วก็แสบตานิดหน่อย ผมไม่กล้าเช็ดอะ กลัวเมคอัปหลุด…” เหตุผลซื่อ ๆ สมกับเป็นมักเน่ขี้อ้อนจากเอ็มเอ็มโอ ซองอูหัวเราะเบา ๆ ความกังวลค่อยเบาตัวลงเมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น เขากวาดของบนโต๊ะไปกองรวมกันไว้ที่อีกมุมก่อนจะย้ายตัวเองขึ้นไปนั่ง ค่อยซับความชื้นบริเวณดวงตาของคนตรงหน้าให้แห้งอย่างเบามือ เปลือกตาบางแต้มแต่งด้วยสีน้ำตาลอ่อนมีประกายเล็ก ๆ เล่นล้อกับแสงไฟ พอได้มองในระยะห่างเพียงไม่กี่นิ้วอย่างนี้ก็รู้สึกว่าช่างงดงามเสียจนก้อนเนื้อในอกเต้นระส่ำ

แดเนียลกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ เมื่อเขาถอยห่าง ถอนหายใจแล้วก็ส่งยิ้มแทนคำกล่าวบอกว่าไม่เป็นไรมาให้ ซองอูยกมือขึ้นหมายจะเล่นผมของอีกคนตามความเคยชินแต่ก็ต้องลดมือลงวางที่ไหล่หนาแทนเพราะกลัวจะถูกสไตลิสต์ดุที่มาทำให้ผมของแดเนียลเสียทรง แดเนียลเอียงคอเล็กน้อย แก้มนุ่มแนบติดกับหลังมือของเขา

“ถ้าผมไม่ได้ทำตัวไม่ดี เราก็คงได้อยู่ด้วยกันแล้วเนอะ”

พึมพำอย่างนั้นออกมาพร้อมกับสายตาช้อนขึ้นมองเหมือนว่ากำลังค้นหาอะไรบางอย่าง เราไม่เคยคุยกันเรื่องนี้ ซองอูไม่เคยถามว่าแดเนียลทำแบบนั้นทำไม คิดอะไรอยู่ เขาไม่เคยตำหนิในความไม่รอบคอบของแดเนียล ไม่เคยหยิบมันมาพูด และไม่เคยอยากหยิบมันขึ้นมาพูด แต่ในตอนนี้แดเนียลกำลังบังคับให้เขาทำอะไรสักอย่างกับมันอยู่กลาย ๆ

ซองอูถอนหายใจ ขยับมือข้างที่ถูกทับอยู่ให้หันส่วนฝ่ามือขึ้นมา ปลายนิ้วโป้งขยับวนเป็นวงเล็ก ๆ บนแก้มของแดเนียล

“ไม่หรอก” เขากล่าว “ตอนนี้เราก็อยู่ด้วยกันนะ เผื่อนายจะลืมไป”

แดเนียลหลับตาลง ไม่ได้กล่าวต่อบทสนทนา ซองอูชักมือกลับเข้าหาตัว นั่งมองคนอายุน้อยกว่าใช้เวลากับตัวเอง กว่าสามนาทีแล้วแดเนียลก็ลืมตาขึ้น ขอบตายังเรื่อแดง

“เดี๋ยวก็หายแล้ว” ซองอูกล่าวปลอบด้วยเสียงที่อ่อนโยนลงจากปกติ ใช้มือทั้งสองข้างกุมเฝือกอ่อนที่แดเนียลสวมอยู่ ยกมันขึ้นมาแตะริมฝีปากแล้วฉีกยิ้มกว้าง “เสกมนต์ใส่แล้วเนี่ย อีกเดี๋ยวก็หายดี”

เป็นอีกครั้งที่องซองอูนำรอยยิ้มกลับคืนมาไว้บนใบหน้าของคังแดเนียลได้

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡  
> เป็นห่วงคุณแดนจัง ,______,  
> ไหนบอกไม่ว่างไง? คือ แบบ ควิซเลื่อน 555555555555555 เจ็บใจอะ เลยหนีมาปั่นฟิคแม่ง ฮึก


End file.
